


Asholoboo

by Fairaway_Wars



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Not a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairaway_Wars/pseuds/Fairaway_Wars
Summary: Asholoboo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Asholoboo

ImpulseSV is secretly a supervillain named Xolotl. However, everyone in town calls him Axolotl.

This is where keralis comes in. Asholoboo

Asholoboo

asholoboo


End file.
